


May to December

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, May/December Relationship, Murder, Romance, Smut, this is all around messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: A re-write of season one of ‘Mayans MC’ with a May/December relationship between EZ and Letty. Don’t like it, don’t read it. Underage character, trigger warning for child abuse. This is pretty dark, I won’t lie.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Leticia Cruz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own it, never have, never will. Too bad, so sad.

_“I’m not perfect._

_I’m flawed._

_If you don’t like that, get lost.”_

**~ Ruth B., _Superficial Love_**

EZ was going to Hell. He was going to burn for all of eternity right next to Hitler and Mussolini. What the fuck was wrong with him? She was seventeen, and he was almost thirty-one. His checklist for Hell read: kill a cop. Check. Run drugs and weapons with MC you’re spying on for the feds. Check. Betray your big brother, your own blood. Check. And, finely, lust after a teenage girl. Double-check. It Letty’s father, Coco, ever found out about his feelings for his daughter, he’d probably be the one to send EZ to the pit ahead of schedule.

EZ’s first real interaction with the girl had taken place when she showed up to the yard with a dead body in the trunk of her grandmother’s car. When he’d seen the bruises covering her perfect body, he had wanted to fucking kill somebody. He honestly hadn’t thought twice about helping her. When they had been seated together in the old beaten to hell Chevy, and she had told him he could fuck her, his fucking heart had almost stopped beating. He’d turned her down hard. The poor girl had clearly been used and abused enough in her short life. He wouldn’t add his name to the list of people who had hurt or taken advantage of her. She wasn’t offering herself up because she wanted him anyway. She was doing it because her puta of a grandmother had taught her that her body and sec were the only things she was good for.

Anyway, their first adventure had ended in a racist middle-aged white dude getting stabbed in the back with a screwdriver and a high-speed chase. All in all, it wasn’t a great day, although it did secure Coco’s trust and friendship. The slightly older man had been amazed by the lengths that EZ had gone to to protect his little girl.

It was their second interaction that had sealed his fate. Letty had been visiting her dad at the clubhouse, and Chucky had fixed her breakfast. EZ had been standing on the other side of the room, talking with Angel, when he caught Letty checking him out from the corner of his eye. This time, she was looking at him like a woman looks at a man they desire. He wasn’t just a dick she could use to get her way. She wanted him.

Their third interaction was too similar to the first. Chucky had shown up at the clubhouse with Letty, all beaten to shit. She was again covered in bruises, but this time she had blood dripping from her mouth and forehead. Coco was, rightfully, infuriated. He demanded to know who had hurt her.

“Celia,” Letty whispered

Coco surprised EZ when he transferred Letty into his arms. “Clean her up.”

EZ nodded as he wrapped an arm around a shaking Letty’s shoulders. “She’ll be in my trailer when you get back.”

Coco nodded in return before taking off…probably to kill his own mother. EZ didn’t give a shit. The puta had earned it. “Come on, bebita,” he rubbed Letty’s back. “Let’s get you fixed up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I stole a line or two from the actual show.

EZ got Letty cleaned up and let her pass out in his bed while she waited for her father to return. It’s not as though he minded. His bebita was exactly where he wanted, her in his bed. His only regret was that she was injured and in pain…and he wasn’t with her. He would have given anything to crawl into best with her and just hold her close to him. He wanted her to know that she was worth more than she gave herself credit for, wanted her to know that he’d give her the world. If only he was allowed to.

EZ was seated on the couch, puffing on a joint, when his solitude was broken.

“EZ?”

He was a little lit, so Letty’s appearance took him by surprise. “What’s up, nena? You okay?”

Letty walked over and took a seat next to him. “I hurt more now than I did earlier.”

EZ passed her the joint. “That tends to happen. The adrenaline keeps you from feeling the full effect of a beat down at first.”

Letty took a few hits before passing the joint back. “Coco still not back yet?”

“Nah,” EZ shook his head. “I would have let you know.”

Letty began to nervously play with her hands in her lap. “EZ, I did this to myself,” she mumbled.

EZ’s reaction may have been a tick or two delayed because he was stoned, but he still managed to jump to his feet. “What the fuck is the matter with you?”

Letty seemingly ignored his anger. “You have to call him. He’s going to kill her.”

“Of course he is,” EZ snapped. “What the fuck did you think was going to happen?”

Letty’s indifferent mask fell, and tears started to pool in her brown eyes. “I just wanted to get away from her. I couldn’t take it anymore. Either I starved, or that bitch made me sell myself like a puta. I thought being near Coco would make things a little better, but every time he gave me anything, she took it.”

EZ had known that Coco had caught Letty doing porn, but he had assumed that she had done it of her own free will as an act of rebellion. He hadn’t known that she had no choice. A switch inside him seemed to flip.

“Come here,” he reached out and gently grasped her wrist. Careful of her injuries, he pulled her over to sit beside him and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“How?” Letty sobbed into his chest. “Coco’s going to hate me when he finds out what I did.”

“He’s not gonna find out,” EZ vowed. “This is gonna stay between the two of us. He doesn’t need to know.”

It’s not as though EZ didn’t live with secrets every minute of the damn day anyway. What was one more? EZ was starting to realize that for Letty, he was willing to do just about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

“I want you to get some sleep,” EZ said as he tucked Letty back into his bed. “I’m going out for a while.”

“Where?”

“I’m gonna go check on your dad and see if he needs any help.” Yeah, help to hide your grandmother’s corpse. He knew Coco well enough to know that whatever he had been planning to do was already done. It had probably been done long before Letty even confessed the truth to him.

“You promise you’ll come back?” Letty was looking up at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world to her. 

EZ took a seat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his. “We’re friends, right?” He smiled at her.

She gave him a little half-smile and nodded. “Right.”

“Friends always come back, bebita,” he promised her. “I won’t be gone too long.” He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. “Close your eyes and go to sleep.”

***

When EZ arrived at the apartment of Celia Cruz, he found that he had been right. Coco had killed his own mother in a fit of rage. He had her corpse lying on a tarp on the kitchen floor, and Coco was seated on the floor, leaning back against the dishwasher.

“What the hell are you doin’ here?” Coco pulled a joint out of the pocket of his kutte and lit it up.

EZ sat down on the floor next to him. “Your kid is worried about you. And chaos may follow her everywhere she goes, but I still don’t like seeing Letty cry. She’s blaming herself for all this shit.”

“Ain’t her fault,” Coco shook his head. “It’s mine.”

“It’s Celia’s fault,” EZ corrected, “no one else’s.”

“I gave Letty to her.” Coco wouldn’t look at him. He was just staring straight ahead as he smoked.

“Only because you wanted to do right by her.” EZ accepted the joint that Coco passed him.

“Hermano, what’s up with you and my kid?” Coco didn’t sound mad, merely curious.

“We’re friends,” EZ shrugged. “I care about her.” He passed the joint back after taking two hits.

“Is that all it is? I know she’s far from fucking innocent.” That last bit was said with a guilty kind of bitterness.

“I wouldn’t make a move on your kid behind your back, Coco.” EZ chose his words carefully to avoid outright lying.

“I know,” Coco nodded and then turned to look at him. “That’s also not what I fucking asked you.”

“Nothing’s going to happen,” EZ made sure to stress. “But, yeah, I caught feelings for her.”

“You better fucking respect her.” Coco put the joint out on his boot before hiding the roach in his cigarette pack. “And if you hurt her, I’ll fucking bury you on top of this nasty bitch.” He got to his feet. “I got this. Go home and look after your girl. I’ll talk to you both tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

When EZ arrived back at his trailer, he found Letty still asleep in his bed. She had gotten more comfortable, kicking his beaten to shit old comforter to the end of the bed. She was clutching his pillow to her chest like a teddy bear. She had borrowed one of his t-shirts, and it was riding dangerously high on her hips, giving him a good view of her black cotton panties. For a moment, EZ forced himself to look away. Then he remembered that Coco had all but given him his direct blessing. He had permission, and it was no secret that Letty wanted him as much as he wanted her. There was no reason for him to look away. Nor was there anything or anyone stopping him from discarding his shirt and stripping out of his jeans and joining her in bed. And that’s precisely what he did. Settling himself next to her on the bed, EZ plucked his pillow out of her grasp. Quickly stuffing the pillow behind his head, he pulled Letty into his arms, letting her rest her pretty head atop his chest. He dropped a quick kiss to her forehead.

His kiss is what woke her. “EZ?” She lifted her head and looked down on him in confusion. “What –”

EZ silenced her with a kiss. For all of his intelligence, he had never been good with words when emotions were involved. He figured it was easier to show her how he felt in that moment.

Letty was breathing heavily when they finally parted for air. “You better not be fucking with me,” she whispered.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, mi amor.” He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand.

“What about Coco?”

“We have his blessing,” he informed her. “I’m caught up in some bad shit, bebita,” he warned her, “shit that club doesn’t know about, shit I can’t tell you about.” He had to make sure that she was going into this with her eyes wide open. He never wanted to have to lie to her. Letty deserved better than that.

“Is this bad shit gonna hurt Coco?” Letty was good at putting up a tough front, but she couldn’t entirely hide the concern and love she had for her father.

“No, I’ve made sure of it,” EZ promised.

Letty turned her head and kissed the palm of the hand that he had cupping her cheek. It sent a chill down EZ’s spine. “Will this be an exclusive thing, or are you still gonna fuck around when you’re with the club?”

“Fuck, no!” EZ sat up, catching her by surprise. Grabbing her waist, he reversed their positions. Letty now lay on her back, and he had his hands on either side of her, caging her in. “There’s you and only you, period.”

Letty smiled. “Good.” She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t think I could handle sharing you,” she admitted, warming his soul.

“You never have to worry about that,” he smiled down at her. “Am I allowed to kiss you again?”

“Nene, you can kiss anytime you want to.” Letty giggled.

“Perfect answer.” He crashed his lips down on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this update took me five months to post. I was struggling with my bipolar disorder this past summer. I needed time away to get my head screwed back on straight. That might sound like TMI, but I’m all about breaking the stigma associated with mental illness. My old tumblr was shut down during my breakdown, so if you had a story request in, I lost it. I wasn’t thinking clearly when I deleted it to get away from political trolling. New tumblr is antisocialwonder. If you resubmit the request, I’ll work on it once I’m done updating all of my neglected stories.

EZ made sure that he was awake and dressed early the next morning, which was a good judgment call. Coco showed up not even an hour after the morning sun did. He was outside, leaning against the side of the trailer drinking a Black Bull energy drink when Coco rode up.

“Where’s Letty?” Coco lit up a cigarette after he dismounted his bike.

“Still sleeping,” EZ replied. “Everything taken care of?”

Coco gave a single nod. “Puta’s buried and forgotten. Is Letty okay?”

“She will be.” He’d make sure of it. “She has a lot of shit to work through. She’s tough, though. She’ll get there.”

“You got her?” Coco raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean by that?” EZ didn’t want to answer incorrectly, and the question was vague at best.

“You claiming her as your old lady?” Coco clarified. “She can’t stay with me. I’ll just fuck her up more than she already is.”

“I can’t claim her until I’m at the table.” While a lot of prospects had serious girlfriends, none of them were allowed to be called old ladies until their men were officially voted in. EZ still had a few months to go before he could shed his prospect’s kutte.

“We’re gonna vote you in, Boy Scout,” Coco spoke as though this was common knowledge. “She your old lady or what? I need to know if she’s staying with you or if I need to send her to live with one of my sisters.”

“I’m staying with EZ.”

Both men turned to find Letty exiting the trailer. She walked to stand in front of EZ. “I’m staying with you, right, EZ?”

EZ wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. He nodded and gently kissed her forehead. Then he pulled her to stand beside him, keeping one arm around her waist. “She’s gonna live here with me.”

“No, she ain’t.” Coco reached into his pocket and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. “This shithole’s barely big enough for one person. My kid ain’t living here.” He handed the keys to EZ. “I bought the place to give to Celia to get Letty out of that apartment. You two can have it.”

***  
  


“What do you think?” EZ wrapped his arm round Letty’s waist as they stood in the master bedroom of the small two-bedroom ranch-style house that Coco had given them.

“It’s cute,” Letty smiled and nodded, but she seemed distracted.

“Bebita, what’s wrong?” He gave her a light squeeze.

“I want to live with you so bad so, please don’t take this the wrong way.” Letty turned to look at him. “I’m happy that you want me as much as I want you, it’s just…” She trailed off.

“Just what, Letty?” He softly prompted, as he reached up to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

“Why doesn’t Coco want me?” Letty looked down at her feet and refused to look back up.

“Baby, look at me.” EZ put a hand under her chin and gently forced her head up so he could see her eyes. “Coco loves you. Every mistake he’s made with you was done with the best of intentions. You gotta understand, mi amor, Coco’s been through a lot of bad shit in his life, and it’s fucked with his head. He’s scared of ruining your life. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t give a shit. He let me claim you and gave us this place because it’s his way of taking care of you and keeping you close but not close enough to do any damage.” He gently cupped her cheek. “And even if he didn’t love you, I’m always going to be with you. I’ll always care.” He stopped short of actually telling her that he loved her. She was an emotional wreck, and he didn’t want to add any more pressure.

Letty was a bit teary-eyed, but she still managed to smile. Then she took the initiative and leaned in and softly kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Bull energy drink is real. A lot of my hubby’s family lives in Corpus Christi, Texas, and we travel to Mexico for day trips when we visit. I’ve only ever seen Black Bull in Mexico. When my mother-in-law, who has been a nurse for 30 years, read the label, she made me SWEAR to never drink it again because she was scared it could cause me to have a heart attack. I had one and was awake for the next almost 48 hours. I had to take a sleeping pill to finally sleep. Beware of the Black Bull…but not the ones sold in California, which is essentially Red Bull. My best friend who lives there drinks it, and it has completely different ingredients than the ones sold in Mexico.


	6. Chapter 6

It took EZ and Letty a week to get moved into the new house because it was unfurnished. All of EZ’s furniture was built into his trailer. It wasn’t like he could pack it up and take it with him. Letty hadn’t wanted to keep anything from Celia’s apartment besides her clothes and a few odds and ends. They hit up every discount furniture store in Santo Padre to furnish the house. They had been able to save some money because his dad had given them both a couch and a kitchen table. His pops had been pleased by the fact that EZ was settling down with such a ‘sweet young woman.’ Of course, they had been very careful to avoid mentioning Letty’s age. It wouldn’t have sat right with his old man.

It was their first night in the new house and Angel and Coco had just left after spending most of the day helping to move and assemble furniture. EZ sat on the worn, black leather couch, channel surfing when Letty appeared in the doorway carrying two open beers. She moved to sit beside him and handed him on of the longnecked bottles, keeping one for herself.

“You know you’re not old enough to have that” he teased her. He’d be a hypocrite to tell her that she couldn’t drink when he’s been drinking since he was younger than her. Not to mention the fact that he smoked weed with her on a regular basis.

“I’m not old enough to be your girlfriend either,” Letty shot back as she took a sip out of her bottle.

“No, but you’re old enough to be my old lady,” EZ smirked at her. “You’re mine, that’s all that matters to me.”

Letty pouted as she moved to cuddle into his side. “No fair being sweet to win at verbal judo.”

EZ laughed. “Verbal judo?”

“It’s from a show that I watched when I was a kid.”

“What show?”

“I’m not saying,” Letty laughed and shook her head. “You’ll laugh at me. It was so cheesy, and my first crush was on the villain.”

EZ wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t know,” his tone was once again teasing. _“Smallville_ was pretty good until Lex left the show. And you weren’t the only girl who had a crush on him back in the day. It sure explains a lot about you though.”

Letty leaned forward to set her beer on the steamer trunk that they were using as a coffee table. Then she turned towards him and smacked his shoulder. “Why did you ask when you already knew?”

EZ shot her a charming smile. “Because I like learning about you.”

“And yet you don’t like having sex with me.”

Wonderful. This argument again.

“We’ve never had sex,” EZ corrected her. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to.”

Knowing how much Letty had been used for her body and sex, EZ had decided to hold off on the sexual part of their relationship. He’d told her that he wanted to wait until her 18th birthday in December.

“Look, Letty,” he continued. “I’m not going to apologize for respecting your honor. You mean everything to me. There isn’t a woman on earth who could turn my head away from you, hermosa.”

“I don’t have any honor left,” Letty looked down at her lap and bit her bottom lip.

“You’ve made mistakes but that has nothing to do with your honor,” EZ shook his head. “I’m glad you’re not perfect. It’s fake as shit. I’ve had perfect before. She aborted my kid when I was first locked up and then married and had a kid with the head of a drug cartel.”

Letty’s head shot up in shock at his words.

“Imperfect is perfect.” He reached up and cupped her cheek. “I love you, Letitia, and when I finally do make love to you, you’re gonna be secure in that fact. Until then, we’re not doing anything. It’s gonna kill me, but you’re worth it.”


	7. Chapter 7

EZ was stressed to his breaking point as he dragged himself through his front door in the early hours of the morning. His life was turning into one big shit show.

“EZ, you okay?” Letty had been curled up under a throw blanket on the couch when he had walked in. EZ had been so lost in his head that he had not noticed her.

“No,” EZ admitted as he joined her on the couch, moving her feet to rest in his lap. “Not at all.”

“What’s wrong?” Letty asked in concern. She pulled her feet from his lap and sat up.

“Do you think you could keep a few more secrets?” He was tired of keeping secrets from her. He trusted her more than anyone else.

“For you, nene, anything,” she promised with a warm smile.

EZ spent the next house filling her in on everything from his deal with the feds to his past relationship with Emily.

“So, your ex-girlfriend’s son has been kidnapped but he’s safe because Angel’s Mexican freedom fighter girlfriend has him. She’s using him as a bargaining chip. You made a deal with the feds to get out of prison. The feds want you to help bring down the cartel your bitch of an ex-girlfriend married into by turning her. And you won’t do that because Emily’s not stupid enough to turn state’s witness? Did I get everything right?” Letty looked a bit shell shocked.

“Yeah,” EZ nodded and tried to keep himself from cringing. His life sounded insane when summed up by someone else.

“Is Emily the same bitch who aborted your baby?” Letty said his ex’s name with clear disgust. It made him love her even more.

“One and the same.”

Letty nodded and seemed to think for a few minutes before she spoke again. “What are we going to do?”

EZ was confused by her use of the word ‘we.’ It must have shown on his face because Letty giggled.

“You had my back with Celia. I’m gonna have your back on this,” she explained. “So, what are we going to do?”

“Fuck, I love you,” EZ blurted out.

“You should.” Letty laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

“You need to tell Angel and Coco,” was the answer that Letty had finally come to.

“Fuck no!” I looked at her like she was crazy. “Angel will fucking kill me, and Coco will take you away.”

Letty snorted. “He can try. Have you met me?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that because she had a point.

“Plus, there are ways to guarantee that he won’t split us up.” She gave me a suggestive look.

“Letitia, do NOT go there.” I shook my head. “I’m serious,” I warned her.

“You’re always seriously, nene.” Letty rolled her eyes. “And I was serious too.”

I looked at her incredulously. How could one person be so fucking reckless? I thought back to the Harry Potter books that I had read while I was in prison. Somehow, I was a Slytherin who had gone and fallen in with a fucking Gryffindor. “I literally just told you why I’m so serious. And knocking you up? Baby, I could get locked back up. What would you then?” She had to understand why that was such a bad idea.

“Like I’d be the first woman in history to raise a kid alone,” Letty laughed. “I have the house, Coco, the club, and not to mention your dad and brother. I’m sure I’d be fine. Next excuse.” She smirked.

“You’re seventeen and I said fucking no!” I snapped at her. “Drop it, Letty.” I damn near growled at her.

“Fine.” She leaned away from with a hurt look on her pretty face. “You still need to tell Coco and Angel. If they’re working with Little Miss Freedom Fighter, they obviously are no friends of the cartel. They’ll be fucking pissed but they can also help. Plus, the longer you wait, the worse it’s gonna be.” She got to her feet and refused to even look at me. “I’m going to bed. You can sleep out here.” She disappeared down the hallway.

“Fuck!” I seethed for a few minutes before I made a snap decision. I pulled out my phone and dialed Angel. I got right to the point as soon as he answered. “Man, we gotta talk. Come over.”

***

“Bro, it’s three in the fucking morning. This better be good,” Angel huffed as the two of us took seats at my kitchen table.

“Good’s not the word I’d use right now,” I admitted tiredly. “I gotta tell you some shit and before you go off, I want you to remember that I’ve got a very pissed off old lady sleeping down the hall.”

“This must be fucking bad.” Angel eyed me wearily.

I spent an hour spilling my guts about everything. Then Angel had demanded that we step out into the backyard where he had (rightfully) beaten the shit out of me. After he had taken out his aggression on my fucking face and I had retrieved an icepack out of the freezer, Angel had been willing to talk.

“I’ll help you,” had been my brother’s predictable answer. “But when shit’s said and done, I want you out of the club and out of my fucking life for a while. I’ll talk to Coco, bring him by tonight.” Now Angel wouldn’t look at me. I was all sorts of fucked. He got up and stormed out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

As the sun came up, I sat alone at the kitchen table, drinking a beer, and all around feeling sorry for myself.

“Stop pouting and come to bed, mi amor.”

I looked up to my girl standing in the doorway wearing my old Stanford t-shirt.

“I thought I wasn’t welcome?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I lied,” Letty shrugged. “I can’t sleep without you. Plus, I heard Angel beat the shit out of you. You’ve had enough torture for one night.” She held out her hand. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Gratefully, I took her offered hand. I also let her lead me down the hallway and into our bedroom. Letty lay down on the bed as I stripped down to my boxer briefs. She held out her arms. “Come here, nene.”

Falling into bed, I cuddled up to her with my abused face resting against her soft stomach and my arms wrapped around her thighs.

“Angel will forgive you.” Letty lightly ran her fingertips up and down my neck.

I had serious doubts about that, but I didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry about earlier, bebita.” I turned my head and softly kissed her stomach.

“EZ, if this is going to work, you gotta stop treating me like I’m a kid that you need to protect.” Letty’s voice was only just above a whisper. “We’re equals in this or I’m out. I’ll go live with my aunt. This can’t be a your way or the highway situation.”

“You’re right,” I agreed with her. “I’ll stop.” I untangled myself from her and leaned up, so I was looking down at her. 

“You promise?” She still seemed a little hesitant. 

I reached down and cupped her cheek in my hand. “I promise. I’m still not getting you pregnant.”

She went to protest but I silenced her with my lips on hers. “It’s not because you’re too young,” I told her when we parted. “Because I don’t really think that. The real reason is that I couldn’t handle it, baby. I couldn’t handle getting locked back up and knowing that my girl and my kid was out there in the world without me.”

“You could have just said that from the start and avoided all this.” She smiled up at me. 

“I’m a fucking moron, sweetheart.” I kissed her again. “And we can throw out the December rule. I just want to get through this shit with Coco tonight.” And my face really fucking hurt. 

“Okay.” This time, Letty leaned up and softly kissed me. Yeah. Fuck December.


	10. Chapter 10

I was nervous as fuck when I heard the distinctive sound of two motorcycles pulling up outside the house that evening. I had expected a beat down from Coco, similar to the one I had gotten from my brother. That didn’t happen. Instead, Coco had ordered a rather pissed off Letty out of the room and made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

“Talk, boy scout,” he ordered as hit lit up a cigarette.

Angel hadn’t said a single word to him. He leaned against the counter, glaring at him as he repeated his story for what felt like the millionth time.

“You fucked up, EZ,” Coco stated the obvious. “But I ain’t gonna sit here and pretend like me and Angel ain’t done shit behind the club’s back. We all fuck up. The question is, how you gonna fix it?”

“I don’t have a fuckin’ clue, man,” I shook my head and admitted. “Turning Emily wasn’t apart of the original deal.”

“Adelita might have a plan for turning Emily,” Angel finally spoke. “Do you still have feelings for her?”

I shook my head. “I haven’t felt anything for her in years.”

“Good,” Angel said. “You won’t have a problem with my girl’s plan then.”

Angel proceeded to share said idea. Basically, Adelita had suggested using Emily’s son against her. They would threaten to keep her kid if she refused to turn on her husband.

“I’m good with that,” I agreed.

“When shit’s said and done –”

“I know,” I interrupted Coco. “Leave the club and get lost.”

“No,” Coco replied sharply. “When this shit’s over, I expect your loyalty to be with the Mayans 100%. No more fuckin’ secrets.” Before I could respond, he rounded on Angel. “You need to make fucking peace with your brother. I ain’t gonna let the club go to shit because you’ve got unresolved daddy issues. Handle your shit.”

With those words of wisdom, Coco said goodbye to his daughter and took off.

Before Angel or I could say a word, Letty appeared in the kitchen doorway. “I rolled a joint and grabbed a few beers out of the fridge in the garage. I want the two of you to go and enjoy them in the living room and fix what’s broken between you. We’re all familia here, and we need to act like it.” She walked over, bent down, and kissed me softly. Then she disappeared.

Angel chuckled. “If your old lady and mine were ever to team up, they could rule the fuckin; world, man.”


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Angel smoked the entire joint on my couch before either one of us made any attempt to start the conversation. 

“How’s your face?” Angel asked as he popped the top on his beer. 

“Hurts like a bitch.” 

“Good.”

We both started laughing. I don’t know why. Nothing remotely funny had been said. Maybe we did it to ease the tension in the room. 

“I’m sorry, Angel. I never meant for any of this shit to happen. I just wanted out.” I put myself at his mercy. “I didn’t expect for this shit to touch you. I didn’t expect to fall in love with Letty. I didn’t know that I’d come to value the club as much as I do.”

Angel nodded. “Shit gets in your blood after a while, becomes a part of you.”

“Yeah.” I didn’t know what else to say. I’d already said everything. 

“If I forgive you, you think we’ll be square for you getting locked up?” Angel said with a guilty look on his face. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I was the one who shot that cop, not Angel.

“I gave you the gun when I knew you were green to that kind of shit,” Angel explained, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at me. “You wouldn’t have shot that cop if I didn’t give you the gun.”

“Bullshit,” I shook my head. “I was determined to get the guy who shot Mom. I would have found someone else to get a gun from. I still would have pulled the trigger.”

“For my peace of mine, can we just _say_ we’re even?”

“Why not?” I relented. “Sure.”

“I’m gonna be a dad,” Angel said before polishing off his beer. 

I choked for a second on mine. “You knocked up the freedom fighter?”

“Not on purpose, but, yeah.” Angel puffed up his cheeks to blow out a deep sigh. “I need this shit with Emily to go the way that the feds want it to. It’s the only way to bring down the cartel completely.”

“The only way to get Adelita off her warpath.” I figured out the rest. 

“I’m getting’ fucking sick of not knowing where my girl is from one night to the next.” Angel ran a hand over his face. “Now that she’s carryin’ my kid – she needs to be with me. She needs to see a doctor on the regular.”

I couldn’t help but smirk. “Have you told her you loved her yet?”

Angel laughed. “Yeah. You told Letty?”

It was my turn to laugh. “Yeah.”

“You know we’re fuckin’ whipped, right?” Angel opened another beer. 

“Right.” And I was amazingly cool with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Story requests are now open on my tumblr page. Just search for @maybeitwasmemphis88


End file.
